


Homemade Dynamite

by knaps_docx



Category: Free!
Genre: After Party, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Songfic, There is a small plot, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: Life would never be the same after tonight. Like an explosion caused by a solitary spark, Rin hoped the fires created by that simple act would burn for a lifetime.





	Homemade Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> There are about 20 other things I should be writing but this came flying out of my ass last night and it was hard to turn away. I've always wanted to write a smut fic, but even I couldn't resist throwing some plot into it. Whoopsies. @_@
> 
> It also jumps in time, as a heads up. Please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Song: Homemade Dynamite - Lord (Feat. Khalid, Post Malone & SZA)

He pulled his sweater away from his neck attempting to relieve the tightness that overpowered his senses. The room was spinning like in a galactic movie where the hero would jump into speeds far exceeding capable for space travel. Music was still blaring in the background, but the words sounded dulled against his numb senses. How long had he even been here? And what was he doing?

Oh, right.

A hand slipped below Rin’s sweater. The damn knitted thing was too hot anyway. Gou had her way, as per usual, and insisted he wore the sweater she knitted him for Christmas to ring in the new year. He wanted to rid of it as soon as possible. It was suffocating him and in his way. At least the warm hands sensually running up his muscular abdomen created a break between the soft, yet unbearably scratchy material.

How did he even fall into this predicament again? The New Year’s Eve party had been going exceedingly well. So well in fact, Rin was beginning to think it was a trick of his mind, a figment of his own imagination of sorts. Kisumi invited everyone to his parent’s house in Tokyo for a reunion. It was great to finally catch up with his friends after so long, especially Sousuke. Australia was a big dream, and Rin was conquering it with every single stroke through the water. But it was lonely. Rin missed his friends, his family, and the craziness of parties. Somehow through the chaos, everything seemingly slowed to a standstill when he walked in.

Haruka Nanase. What did he say earlier?

The one person Rin always wanted to outdo. The one person Rin looked up to for his entire swimming career. Since day one, they were rivals, then friends, then rivals once more, all to fall into a deep friendship that’s lasted until now. Neither of them saw that line they flirted with frequently. Neither of them took note of that same line as they crossed over it.

 _“Can you run to the store and grab us some electrolyte water?”_ The words echoed in Rin’s mind as the memory slowly came around. Sousuke, dumbstruck and comparatively sober, agreed with a questionable look, not knowing the stores wouldn’t be open on a holiday, nor at this ungodly hour. He would inevitably get lost, but that was the point. Everyone at this moment in time was too drunk to remember or passed out around the house. It left the two of them drunk, brave, and relatively alone. Certainly alone enough.

His hands thumbed against Rin’s hardening nipples. The intake of breath caused his movements to quicken. Why did he feel so good? Was this really what he wanted? He dreamt of his every other night. But for _him_ to want this equally in return?

Suddenly it was eating at Rin’s mind again. What in the hell happened?

The new year came in hot. Fireworks exploded on the TV and outside the house. What a night to remember. At a certain moment, something changed. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol flowing through their blood streams, maybe it was the cold night air as they took yet another shot toward a stupid bet that could very easily fall through, maybe it was that feeling of unadulterated bliss that followed as he grabbed Rin’s hand, pulling him close.

Rin sent the only other awake person away. Even if was his best friend, Rin felt no sympathy for the goose chase he sent Sousuke on. As soon as the front door shut, things began heating up. More than the fireworks, more than the burning liquor, more than the hands pulling Rin’s sweater over his head. Their lips met. It wasn’t a violent clash as he once dreamt, but a heated, passionate, and entirely sloppy connection. His lips were softer than Rin expected, just as his hands were. He consciously traced their movements from behind his neck, down his torso, and to the waistband of his jeans. Their kisses intensified, breathing shallow, nerves on max level. That line was here and gone in a heartbeat. As long as Rin thought it took him to unbutton his jeans, they were suddenly half way down his thighs leaving him with a single layer of protection. It suddenly put everything into perspective.

Was this what they wanted all along? Did he miss all the signs?

He was unbuttoning his pants too. Rin paused, watching his delicate movements turned into a drunken mess with the alcohol. A once pristine, agile human was now struggling with a simple daily task. It made him chuckle before going to his aid. Though, his pride was not to be touched, as he pushed Rin back against the couch the second the button came undone, their lips colliding again. He settled with rubbing against his groin at first, but even that was beginning to build too much for both of them.

Rin found himself matching his movements, lifting his hips to maximize his pleasure. The air was too hot, the room spinning. Was this another dream? It certainly didn’t feel real. After years of stagnate friendzoning on both ends, finally someone made a move.

Who made that move again?

Haru. That’s right. Haru, whose hands were slowly easing Rin’s underwear past his hips. Haru, who wasted no time pulling some version of shotty lube from some unholy place the light never touched. Haru, who wanted this just as much as Rin did in his dreams. They were going to do it. They were finally going to cross that line.

What would things be like in the morning? Would they both forget this happened? Would things return to the same festering emotions? Would this bloom into something more? What would everyone else think of this? Would they go public? What about his family? What about his own sister and mother?

Damn, what in the hell did Haru say earlier?

Haru eased one finger in causing Rin to jump in surprise. His other hand was on his nipple, teasing it gently with his thumb. Their lips were still pressed against each other but allowed more time for breathing. Rin was certain his heart was about to burst from his ribcage. His entire body was pounding to the beat. He determined maybe alcohol was to blame for this strange series of events. But even so, it wasn’t doing anything to ease his nerves. Haru’s skin was brushing against his. At least the sweater was no longer an object in the way. Somehow, with its absence, the suffocating feeling hadn’t diminished.

Another finger was inserted. Rin felt them moving inside causing his whole perception to swirl and dance, molding with the dim lights and sounds. There was nothing he wanted more than Haru right now. So much so that something primitive drove him into a sitting position allowing him to slowly ease Haru’s fingers from his ass. They shared a look, taking each other in. Their gazes were wild and unsophisticated.

Not a word was said. Haru had Rin pants ripped off his thighs in seconds. Rin was forced back against the soft, cloud-like pillows of the immaculate couch Kisumi’s parents owned. It hardly mattered. Haru was pushing his way in and time itself stopped.

One thrust and Rin was practically cumming. He found his body slipping off of the couch with a severe lack of outward perception toward anything in particular. Haru didn’t even bother catching him, but rather brought their faces together as he pushed in again, this time with a little more force. Their embrace didn’t last long as desperation reached its peak. Haru humped with voracity, sending Rin into oblivion with each jarred movement.

What was it that he said to start this?

The thought was there and gone with one more thrust. Rin had hit is limit, cumming against his stomach. His load was thick from the amount of sexual frustrations he’d endured over the course of the night. Haru’s body was shaking as he hovered above Rin’s. They must’ve came at the same time. They remained unmoving, catching their breath, the realization of what they had done sinking into their core.

Tears welled in Rin’s drunken eyes. Haru’s face was pink from the physical exertion, his breathing strained. But a smile subsisted on his soft lips. A smile Rin hadn’t witnessed in a long time.

“Fuck,” was all Haru could wheeze before kissing Rin’s lips again. Pulling out, he began nuzzling into a comfortable spot on top of Rin’s abdomen. They laid there in silence, listening to the world around them come back into focus.

The alcohol was definitely an impairment, and Rin found himself wondering what it would have been like under different circumstances. Perhaps they would have a chance at another go around when the dust from this party settled. He hoped this wasn’t a one-time deal. Haru’s deepening breaths were calming and it was rather clear to Rin he wanted this for the rest of his life. It would be hard to look at anyone else without his feelings toward Haru breaching his mind. Life would never be the same after tonight. Like an explosion caused by a solitary spark, Rin hoped the fires created by that simple act would burn for a lifetime.

Haru’s words echoed in his mind, the memory abruptly distinctively clear. That spark, that moment in which their lives joined, started with one stupid, drunken sentence.

_“You know I think you’re awesome, right?”_


End file.
